<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Heat by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751729">First Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flower [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha Austria, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Germany, Sex Pollen, Turned into Alpha and Omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany accidentally swallows pollen from the weird flower he found.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria/Germany (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flower [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follows "Strange Specimen"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hours passed before Germany woke up first, confused but recalling the day’s actions soon as he saw dark brown hair blowing over his nose. His bedroom window was open, but, thankfully, the curtains were drawn, the thick, pale blue-and-silver cloth lifting slightly in the breeze. Germany would die if they had been open, giving his neighbors too intimate a view. His face still burned as he wondered if it was possible for someone passing by to have heard them.</p><p>Biting his bottom lip, Germany slowly moved away, careful not to disturb Austria as he got up and tossed the sheet up to cover him.</p><p>Germany pulled on his boxers but left the jeans alone, needing coffee and food before he could start cleaning.</p><p>In the kitchen, the coffee pot was full, but it was cold, and Germany sighed. He thought for a moment and then decided he’d rather risk Austria’s lectures than reheat cold coffee in the microwave. He emptied the pot and prepared a new one, grabbing a yogurt to eat while he waited. He mixed in bananas and extra strawberries, needing to get rid of them before they went bad.</p><p>Austria would prefer something sweet, but Germany didn’t have any pastries. He had promised himself to eat better and hadn’t yet broken that promise.</p><p>Humming, Germany gathered some ingredients for a recipe America had shown him the last world meeting. It was a cinnamon roll made in a mug, and it only needed four ingredients, not including the confectioner’s sugar needed for the frosting.</p><p>It wasn’t long before it was made, the coffee finished and frosting mixed and set aside. Germany poured himself a cup of coffee, mixing in milk and forcing himself to stick to only a teaspoon of sugar. After a long sip, he shivered, and he set the mug down, deciding to go fetch a shirt and sweatpants to throw on. It sounded like it had started raining outside, thunder rumbling in the distance, and with the rain came cold once again, despite the season.</p><p>Sighing, Germany went to close the windows first, catching sight of his shirt on the coffee table as he started towards for his room.</p><p>The shirt was draped over the flower he’d found in the garden what felt like days ago.</p><p>Sighing again, Germany snatched the shirt up and yanked it on. Immediately, he started coughing and sneezing, the iridescent pollen filling his nose and coating the inside of his mouth. He gagged coughed and ran into the kitchen, spitting into the sink. He rinsed his mouth out with water and spits again before turning off the tap and going to his mug. He practically burned his tongue and the roof of his mouth draining it, trying to get the powdery taste out of his mouth.</p><p>At least he’d stopped coughing and sneezing, and he didn’t feel cold anymore.</p><p>Germany refilled his coffee and drank it more slowly as he finished his yogurt. Halfway, though, he had to stop, a dull pain starting in his lower stomach. He groaned and got up, doubling over when the pain suddenly turned sharp and stole air from his lungs. Black stars crowded the edges of his vision, and his body now felt to be running hot as he shuffled towards the couch, shoulders moving under his shirt.</p><p>The fabric suddenly felt like sandpaper against his skin, and Germany nearly ripped it getting it off, throwing it across the room as he collapsed onto the sofa. He sank into the plush cushions, curled up as the sharp pain kept on, first keeping in time with his heartbeat but then stuttering like the pulse of a jackhammer and then pausing just long enough for Germany to think it was over before it started up again.</p><p>He kept clenching his ass as it started to feel strange, almost like an itch, and his cock rubbed against the fabric of his boxers, which suddenly felt tight and uncomfortable. He breathed in shallow gasps and shivered despite feeling so hot.</p><p>Vaguely, Germany recalled feeling overheated when accidentally breathing in the pollen before, and now he’d <em>ingested</em> it. Could this fever be dangerous? Germany didn’t have the strength to get up and get his thermometer from his room.</p><p>Then, all at once, the pain stopped, but Germany remained curled up, not trusting it to stay gone. He still felt hot, though, and his nipples ached as his cock became hard. It felt like something pulsed dully inside his asshole, the thought making Germany blush.</p><p>He tried not to think of it, which of course made him think of it more. He became aware of something wet leaking over his ass cheek, and before he could become aware of it, Germany pulled one of the pillows up between his thighs as he started to rut against it, biting back a whine as he did.</p><p>His other hand reached into his boxers, fingers slipping into his wet entrance. Germany no longer had the ability to hold enough attention to wonder about it, lust clouding his mind as he continued to rut and moved his fingers in a motion as he tried to find his sweet spot. It felt like he was near it but never quite reached, and his whines became louder. He didn’t even notice at first when Austria appeared next to him, hand running through his hair.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked, turning Germany’s head a bit.</p><p>“I…” Germany could only open his eyes a crack, his face red. He took his hand out and rolled over to throw his arms around a surprised Austria’s neck. “Please…”</p><p>“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Austria said, leaning forward. He kissed Germany lightly on the corner of the mouth, and groaned when he pulled away, tongue running over his top lip. “Where did the glitter on you come from?”</p><p>His voice sounded distant as Austria’s pupils started to dilate, and he leaned forward again, Germany meeting him in the middle for a deep kiss. Austria’s tongue explored his mouth, groaning again as it glanced over thin layers of the flower’s pollen Germany had been unable to wash out.</p><p>All of a sudden, Austria was tossing the pillow aside and pulling Germany’s damp underwear off and sticking his fingers into his entrance, making Germany gasp at the sudden coolness.</p><p>“I see you’ve prepared yourself without me,” Austria murmured distantly, scissoring his fingers, but it didn’t feel as though Germany needed much stretching.</p><p>He kept playing, though, enjoying the sight of the writing, muscular man beneath him. His stomach, hips, and ass had expanded over the past several years thanks to Germany’s sweet tooth, but the fat emphasized his muscles even more, and Austria very much enjoyed the sight. He grew hard seeing him under his spell instead of him being the one controlling him.</p><p>Germany whined when Austria pulled his fingers out, and already, there was pre-cum leaking from his tip. Austria ran his tongue around the head and down the underside, flicking his tongue the way Germany had done with him earlier today. He smiled at the sounds the blonde made under him, already begging for Austria’s cock.</p><p>“Oh no, my pet,” Austria said between kissing and licking. “This is payback.”</p><p>He kissed, licked, and sucked until he felt Germany near climax and then left to kiss Germany on the mouth, pushing down on him when he tried to sit up.</p><p>“Stay down,” he ordered, and Germany watched him for a moment through half-lidded eyes.</p><p>He then nodded, and Austria when back to kissing him, pulling away to move down his neck and pay him in kind for the small bruises already blooming on Austria’s neck. He started fingering Germany at the same time, smiling when Germany suddenly buckled and let out a loud breath that was almost a yell.</p><p>Ah, there. Austria made sure to start rubbing the spot just before it, getting close but not quite hitting it as he ran his tongue around Germany’s hard nipple. He took it between his teeth, and he started to feel discomfort from how hard he was getting. He tried to keep it slow, though, but it wasn’t long before all he could think about was fucking Germany until he couldn’t walk.</p><p>All he could think about was claiming him, marking Germany as his and his alone. He’d never felt such a need for possession over anyone before, but suddenly, he was biting into Germany’s skin at the base of his neck, hard enough to draw blood. Germany gasped and whined, sounding almost like a dog before he started begging for Austria’s cock again.</p><p>“Say you’re mine,” Austria growled into Germany’s neck, hands running through Germany’s hair as his body hovered just above him. He inhaled deeply, taking in smells he’d never noticed before. He felt as though he were going drunk on Germany’s scent.</p><p>“I’m yours,” Germany whispered without hesitation, eyes opening halfway again. His icy eyes were shiny with lust, with need. “I need you, please.”</p><p>After a small kiss on the mouth, Austria shifted and sheathed himself into Germany. He gasped at the feel of Germany around him and quickly picked up his pace as he found Germany’s sweet spot again and again. Germany’s nails dug into his back, and Austria gasped as he came, Germany coming soon after as Austria felt a peculiar sensation. He fell forward, hands planting in the cushions on either side of Germany’s head.</p><p>He’d never had an orgasm last this long, and his and Germany’s heavy breaths mixed between them as Austria remained inside him, feeling the need to remain as he felt Germany grow tighter around him. It felt so good, and wave after wave pummeled him just below the stomach as sparks rose and scattered throughout his body.</p><p>He groaned out the Lord’s name as Germany’s nails dragged down his back. Then Germany’s hands fell as he let out a loud breath, and Austria finally could draw in a full breath as he pulled out.</p><p>They shifted so Austria was lying next to Germany, holding onto him.</p><p>“You’re mine,” Austria whispered, smiling as Germany nuzzled closer. He looked so innocent right now, blond hair falling over his forehead and almost long enough to catch his long lashes. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you,” Germany murmured sleepily into Austria’s arm.</p><p>Then he was asleep, and Austria watched him for a moment and yawned, suddenly tired as well. He wasn’t sure where these sudden, intense sexual drives came from, why Germany was suddenly submissive when he’d always taken the active role when they’d decide to meet up and meet one-another’s needs. But Austria couldn’t say he didn’t like it.</p><p>Actually, he was sure he could get used to it, smiling into Germany’s hair as he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>